infinite7fandomcom-20200215-history
With...
"With..." is a song by INFINITE, and the seventh and final track in their third mini album, INFINITIZE. Lyrics |-|Hangul= 내가 먼저 말했어야 했는데 이제야 너와 마주 앉아 우리들 끼리만 나누는 이야기 이제서야 준비한 나 밉지 난 못잊겠어 내 이름을 첨 부르던 그 입술을 반짝이며 나만 보던 눈 내가 더 잘 할게 내가 더 말할게 내가 너를 더 사랑할게 함께 걸어왔고 같이 울었었지 잊지 못할 건 너 뿐일 것 같아 i will never be alone with you 넌 기억하니. 많은 게 어색했던 우리 첫 만남 이? 네가 없인 어색해 오랜 습관처럼 너부터 찾는 나 그리고 늘 거기 있는 너 함께 걸어왔고 같이 울었었지 잊지 못할 건 너뿐일 것 같아 (just you) 가끔 나 약해질 때도 너를 찾아 와도 아무런 말 없이 날 이해해 줄래 좋은 날이 오고 힘든 날이 와도 떠오를 사람 너뿐일 것 같아 생각해 본 적이 있어 먼 내일에 여전히 함께 있을 너와 날 좋은 날이 오고 힘든 날이 와도 떠오를 사람 너뿐일 것 같아 생각해 본 적이 있어 먼 내일에 여전히 함께 있을 너와 날 생각해 본 적이 있어 먼 내일에 여전히 함께 있을 너와 날 |-|Romanization= nae-ga meonjeo marhaesseoya hae-nneunde ijeya neowah maju anja urideul kgiriman nanuneun iyagi ijeseoya junbihan na mib-ji nan moshijkesseo nae ireumeul cheom bureudeon geu iptu-reul ban-chagimyeo naman bodeon nun nae-ga deo jal hal-ke nae-ga deo marhal-ke nae-ga neoreul deo sarang-hal-ke hamkke keo-reowah-tko kachi u-reosseot-ji i-jji mothal keon neo ppunil keot kata i will never be alone with you neon giyeokhani. manheun ge eosae-khaet-deon uri cheot mannam ijen ni-ga eobshin eosae-khae oraen seub-gwahn-cheoreom neobu-teo channeun na keurigo neul keo-gi i-nneun neo hamkke keo-reowah-tko kachi u-reosseot-ji i-jji mothal keon neoppunil keot kata (just you) kakkeum na ya-khaejil ttaedo neoreul chaja wahdo amureon mal eobshi narihae-hae ju-llae choheun nari ogo himdeun nari wahdo tteo-oreul saram neoppunil keot kata saengga-khae bon jeo-gi isseo meon nae-i-re yeojeonhi hamkke isseul neowah nal choheun nari ogo himdeun nari wahdo tteo-oreul saram neoppunil keot kata saengga-khae bon jeo-gi isseo meon nae-i-re yeojeonhi hamkke isseul neowah nal saengga-khae bon jeo-gi isseo meon nae-i-re SG/WH yeojeonhi hamkke isseul neowah nal |-|English= I should’ve said it first but Finally, I am sitting across from you Talking about things that only we understanding And finally getting ready to say it – you must hate me I can’t forget those lips that called my name for the first time The twinkling eyes that only looked at me I’ll be better, I’ll say it more I’ll love you more We walked here together, we cried together You’re the only one that I could never forget I will never be alone with you Do you remember our awkward, first encounter? But now it’s awkward without you Like an oldtime habit, I look for you first And you are always there We walked here together, we cried together You’re the only one that I could never forget (just you) Though I get weak sometimes and go to you Will you understand me without a word? Good days and bad days will come But the only person I think of is you I’ve thought about this before In the far away future You and me, together. Good days and bad days will come But the only person I think of is you I’ve thought about this before In the far away future You and me, together. I’ve thought about this before In the far away future You and me, together. Category:Songs